


What an outsider thinks.

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, HP characters are here, Talbert, honestly i might as well make my own tag for the world ive created, is any of the characters even close to canon anymore?, the mad lad is here, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #16: RocketHarry watches the baffling interaction of older students.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	What an outsider thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter crossover, from his POV
> 
> Also, once again, this barely links to the prompt. I was originally going to write a Quidditch match but then decided I really didn’t want to write action but banter instead.

It was a regular Tuesday morning for Harry, eating breakfast and listening to Oliver talk about quidditch. After his stunt with getting back Neville’s remembrall, every morning since that first week was listening to the captain talk about flying manoeuvres. Until an older housemate leant into the conversation.

“So you the new Seeker, then?” The older boy had dark red hair, and freckles, and for a second Harry looked to the twins to see if this was one of their brothers, but the twins just shook their heads, “He isn’t one of our’s, Harry.” And they grinned with amusement at his confusion and assumption. 

The older boy snorted, “I’ve been called Weasley so many times I might as well just take the name.” Then he turned to where Percy was listening in nearby and blew a kiss, turning the prefects face bright red.

Harry then remembered the question the boy asked and nodded, “I am.”

He looked at him approvingly, “Nice. You’ll have to meet Cor, your Hufflepuff equivalent.” Harry nodded again, though not knowing who he was referring to.

And then Oliver groaned, slumping in his seat, “If it isn’t the snakes it’s the ‘puffs beating us.”

“Is he that good?” Ron chimed in, and the older boy, whose name Harry still didn’t know, just grinned and nodded.

“Like a fucking rocket, he so fast!” He made a gesture to show speed, “He’s a monster on the broom.” And their was pride in his voice, which Harry thought was strange because wasn’t his friend from a different house? And constantly beating Gryffindor?

“And off the broom.” One of the twins then said, the other nodding solemnly, “Yeah, absolutely terrifying.”

“Doesn’t he carry a sword?” Oliver mused, picking at his food, and the older boy threw his head back laughing.

Chuckling with mirth, he nodded, went to speak and then something caught his eye across the room. His face lit up and he stood from his seat and put his fingers to his lips.

The sharp whistle jarred many people from their conversation to look over at them, and Harry couldn’t help how he sunk down in his seat, face feeling red at all the sudden attention to their group. The older boy though seemed to not care about the looks he garnered and just called out, “ _Leonis!_ ”

And peering up and around Oliver, Harry spotted an angry looking boy who was heading to the Hufflepuff table stop in his tracks and looked over at the person that called for him. And then Harry noticed how he seemed to close his eyes, as if asking for patience, and started to walk to their group.

The closer he got, the more scary he seemed, his walk more like a stalk of a predator, and Harry gulped in fear, shifting nervously. He came to a stop behind Oliver’s shoulder, across from Harry, looming over the captain, and gave the older boy an unimpressed look.

He had a dead-panned, rough voice, as he drawled out, “Is there a reason you are whistling for me like I’m some cheap whore?”

Harry and Ron shared a confused look at the unfamiliar term, whilst the other boys coughed and choked on their food. The older boy just grinned and reached past Ron to ruffle Harry’s hair, and he couldn’t help but flinch at the unexpected touch.

In an instant, the older boy’s hand was retracted fast like lightning and Leonis was staring intently at Harry as his friend spoke, “This is the Gryffindor Seeker. Think you can beat him?” He teased, and Leonis nudged at Oliver’s shoulder and took the free space the captain made for him and sat himself across from Harry. He continued to look at Harry, assessing him, before stating,

“I heard that you broke the rules at flying without the teacher there.”

In defiance, Harry tilted his chin up and defended his actions. “Malfoy stole Neville’s Remembrall.”

He rose an eyebrow, and mused, “Malfoy huh? Sansa has been ranting about the boy, and it’s only the second week.” Scratching the back of his head, he reached out for a piece of toast from his friend’s plate, much to the other boy’s indignation. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I would’ve done the same.” And the furrowed brow softened as he nodded to Harry in approval. Harry felt a warmth in his chest at that, but couldn’t place the feeling.

But then his friend snorted, “And worse. You would’ve decked the fucker, Cor.”

The piercing gaze shifted from Harry to his friend as he replied, “If this is about Baratheon, the little shit had it coming, Talbert.”

The newly named Talbert held up his hands in surrender, “Hey, I’m not complaining, that asshole deserved to be expelled.”

“Who deserved to be expelled?” A female voice came from behind Harry, and he jerked his head around to look at the new comer. Another red head, though her hair was a deeper shade than the ginger of the Weasleys, and lacked any freckles on her pale skin. But what really caught his eye was the green tie at her throat, and Harry instinctively tensed at the colour.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye but continued to look at Leonis, who-

Smiled?

And he answered, gruff voice softer than before. “Baratheon.”

She rolled her eyes, “You really shouldn’t have broken his hand in front of his mother, Cor.” Though her tone was disapproving, she seemed to be amused by whatever altercation happened in the past.

Cor continued to smile up at her fondly as he retorted, “Please, you smirking the entire time.”

She huffed, a strange and casual gesture for someone who looked to be of pureblood status. After observing the Slytherins after meeting Malfoy, Harry could safely say he knew how to spot someone of ‘pure’ blood. This older girl on the other hand, despite the high cheek bones, did not have that crinkle in her nose talking to any of them, like some pure bloods had. “I was at least discreet enough to not being facing his mother. You on the other hand were a smug asshole about it.” She then pointed out.

Cor levelled a doubting look her way, “Sansa, don’t deny that he had it coming.”

“I’m not, but discretion is the better part of valour.” She informed lofty, and Talbert coughed into his fist, hiding his laughter.

Cor then rolled his eyes in amusement, “Did you come over here for a reason?”

“Like you aren’t happy to see me, love.” Sansa sniffed imperiously, and then turned to the other boy, Talbert, “Margaery is sick today, I need you to be my partner is Potions.”

He held up a hand to his chest, a mockery of humbled shock, “Your majesty, I’m flattered! I didn’t think you thought so high of me.”

Snorting at his gesture, she dryly informed him, “Yes well, I can stand you compared to the other students, and you’re not that much of an idiot. I would pair up with Cor if I could.”

His movements continued to be over exaggerated, and Harry felt a smile creeping up on his face at the older boy’s antics. “I’m wounded, second best hurts.”

Cor then put his two pence in, “More like third best because she would chose Margaery before you.”

Flicking her hair back, Sansa haughtily asserted, “If Jeyne was taking NEWT potions I would chose her before all of you.” Then gave Cor a long-suffering look, “Cor I love you, but you are an absolute lunatic when it comes to potions.” 

He grinned and shrugged, “Hey, if my way works then it works.”

She placed her hand on her cheek and sighed as Cor was trying her patience. “I’m pretty sure you will cause Snape an aneurysm before we leave.” And personally Harry didn’t see the problem in that if it happened, and by the looks of the others, they didn’t seem to mind either.

Cor then gave a prideful look, “It would be my crowning moment.” 

Leonis then leaned up from his seat and across the table where Sansa met him and they shared a brief kiss, before Sansa smiled at all of them and walked away. Harry blinked in shock, not having expected that they were dating. They all watched her retreating form until Talbert sighed, and turned back to Leonis, “When are you going to marry her, Cor?”

Cor smacked his hand to his face, “ _Talbert_.” He groaned out in annoyance.

With an expression of determination, he plowed on, “I want to be your best man!”

Cor glared up at him, “Gil will be my best man.”

“Gil is your dad, you idiot.”

“Fine then, Ardyn.”

“...Ardyn is your other dad.” Talbert deadpanned.

Cor took a few second to think, before smugly deciding, “Luka. He was my first friend.”

Talbert threw up his hands, “By like a whole minute!” He exclaimed, almost hysteric, “It’s not my fault I entered the compartment after him!”

The group had been turning their heads back and forth, following the argument until Cor just smirked, stood up, and left with a nod to Harry. Harry didn’t understand what that was meant to show, but maybe a good bye? Either way, he seemed like a decent guy and he wondered if maybe Cor would give some points on being a Seeker.

Talbert was in outrage at Cor leaving and slammed his hands on the table and looked as if he was going to leap over the wood to chase after Cor, when Mcgonagall firmly warned, “ _Talbert Skagos!_ Place one foot on that table _one more time_ and you will have detention for the rest of the year!”

“I’ve only done it once, Professor!” He argued.

She growled, “ _Twice_.”

“Well, three is a magic number and all-“ Then cut himself off at the glare the elder woman sent his way. He wilted back into his seat, pouting, as she turned away with one last sweeping look at the rest of them.

Ron then blurted out, “Wait so, a Hufflepuff and Slytherin are _dating_?”

Talbert snorted and nudged his shoulder into Ron’s “Mate, they are the power couple, practically.”

His best friend frowned in confusion, “They look as if they belong in each other’s houses instead.”

Snickering, the older boy replied, “Oh don’t let their appearances fool you. Cor is definitely scary, but is such a softie.”

“Doesn’t his name mean ‘lion heart’? Shouldn’t he be in our house with a name like that?” One of the twins asked and Talbert shrugged.

“His belief is that bravery shouldn’t be a personality trait but a state of mind, only when necessary.” The words seemed profound to Harry, and he was mulling that over until the other twin asked,

“What about Sansa?”

Instantly, Talbert replied, “Oh she will crush you without hesitation if you hurt anyone she loves.” At the doubtful faces sent his way, he gave a frantic nod, dead serious. “I’m serious, that whole fiasco with Baratheon, Cor may have broken his hand, but Sansa utterly _destroyed_ his reputation. It’s just no one could find proof that she did. Baratheon’s mum was furious.”

And with that, he shoved that last bit of his toast in his mouth, collected his bag from under the table and gave a wave of good bye. He seemed to be sauntering to the the Slytherin’s table where Sansa stood up and they left the Great Hall together.

Harry did not know what to make of this entire morning, but in some way it was interesting, and at the very least, he knew who he would be up against in quidditch. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was subtle, but where Harry flinched and Tal moved his hand away quickly, it’s because he knows the signs of an abused kid, because he was friends with Cor, before Cor was adopted by Gil and Ardyn. And Cor recognised the signs instinctively, and Harry, Unknowingly has been adopted by Cor and his friends.
> 
> I love reading/writing outsider’s point of view, because it’s fun to see from their persepctive.


End file.
